Teridax
|-|Shadow Titan= |-|Antidermis= |-|Great Spirit Robot= Summary Teridax, better known as simply the Makuta, is the most infamous of all of the Matoran Universe’s evils. Created by Mata Nui, he was one of the members of the Brotherhood of Makuta, an organization dedicated to protecting the Matoran Universe and filling it with life in the form of the Rahi. Like all Makuta, Teridax was always an immensely proud and ambitious person. After defeating the Barraki and foiling their attempts to overthrow Mata Nui, Teridax began contemplating doing the same himself. After Mutran, another member of the Brotherhood, learned of the true nature of the universe from Tren Krom and that Mata Nui could be usurped, Teridax turned against his creator and took control of the Brotherhood of Makuta, deposing the previous leader with almost unanimous support. After his deception and betrayal became knowledge and his own Toa turned against him, defeating the Brotherhood of Makuta in nearly all their battles, Teridax struck out against Mata Nui with a virus that put him to sleep and nearly killed him. With his starting pieces in play, he began his slow plan to conquer the Matoran Universe and reign over it in Mata Nui’s place. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C | Low 2-C Name: Teridax, the Makuta (of Metru Nui) Origin: Bionicle Age: 100, 000 years old Gender: Male Classification: Makuta Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (He can fly by growing wings), Telepathy (Can telepathically communicate with people across the Matoran Universe and read the minds of the strongest Toa), Mind Manipulation (Subtly manipulated the minds of the Piraka without them noticing, and broke Karzahni's mind, leaving him in a vegetative state), Shapeshifting and Sizeshifting, Absorption, Darkness Manipulation (Possesses mastery over elemental Shadow), Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Capable of creating Rahi from Protodermis, potentially even reforming Rahi Nui from scattered molecules, and breaking down objects on a molecular level through various means), Transmutation (Can transmute Protodermis and light into Shadow), can create and control Rahi, Kraata and Rahkshi, Adaptation (Can instantly adapt to any situation), Anger and Fear Inducement (Can enrage even the Toa and overwhelm them with terror), Air Manipulation (Can control air and vacuums), Density Manipulation (Possesses complete control of his own density, and can manipulate the density of others with a touch; can turn intangible), Electricity Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (Can make things explode violently), Gravity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Can poison things, living and unliving, even soil), Sleep Manipulation, Sound Manipulation (Can generate and control powerful sound waves that can shake objects apart), Virus Manipulation (Can engineer and control energy-based viruses), Weather Manipulation, can defuse others, can drain energy from others, can control animals and plants, can freeze opponents in space and time, Disintegration, Elasticity, Forcefield Creation, Healing, Heat and Laser Vision, Illusion Creation (Can form complex, long-term illusions, including illusory figures made from the darkness in his opponent’s hearts), Invisibility (Can blend into any environment), Teleportation, Possession (Can possess unoccupied bodies), Non-Corporeal (In his true form, Teridax is a mass of Antidermis, which is pure energy), Regeneration (Low-Mid; Can instantly regenerate from serious wounds, and Icarax was able to recover from being devolved into a body that didn’t have room for his new internal organs), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 6), Resistance to heat, cold, and Telepathy/Mind Manipulation (Takanuva couldn’t read his thoughts when they were fused, and he laughed off Takadox’s hypnosis) | Most of his previous abilities, Control over all things within the Matoran Universe, limited Soul Manipulation (Was able to move Mata Nui’s spirit into Ignika), Resurrection with the Red Star (Can resurrect beings in the Matoran Universe as long as enough of their body and mind remains) Attack Potency: Large Island level (Fought and ultimately defeated Icarax, who survived Gali Nuva’s Nova Blast at point-blank range without lasting injury. Even among Makuta, he’s infamously strong), can ignore conventional durability with many of his powers. | Universe level+ (The Great Spirit Robot is the source of power for the three Legendary Kanohi, which are capable of destroying the universe, and Teridax claimed to be capable of destroying universes with Mata Nui's assistance). Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Toa, who can fight with Avohkah, lightning-based Rahi that possess the properties of lightning and were mistaken for lightning bolts, as well as Bohrok-kal, Rahkshi, and Makuta who can manipulate electricity) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be at least comparable to his previous form). Nigh-Omnipresent in the Matoran Universe (While it is contained within his body, his awareness of what's occurring within is not perfect). Unknown, possibly Massively FTL+ travel speed with the Red Star (Capable of travelling across the universe in an unspecified timeframe). Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Should be comparable or greater in strength to Roodaka, who once ripped Krahka, in the form of a Troller, a giant Rahi who can fit a city block in its mouth, from the ground with a single hand), possibly higher (Brutaka claims to have uprooted mountains). | At least Class Z (The Great Spirit Robot is only slightly smaller than Earth, and Teridax can pull planets with gravity manipulation) Striking Strength: Large Island Class | Large Planet Class (Traded blows with the Prototype Robot) Durability: Large Island level (Has taken blows from the likes of Miserix, Icarax, the Shadowed One, Brutaka, and Keetongu). His immortality makes him hard to kill, as he can abandon his bodies whenever necessary. | Large Planet level (Took blows and energy blasts from the Prototype Robot, but was killed when a shard of Spherus Magna slammed into his head at high speeds). Stamina: Limitless. Teridax is a being of pure energy in a tireless mechanical body that requires no sustenance or rest. Fought against Icarax for several hours straight. Range: Extended melee range, Hundreds of Kilometers to Planetary with his abilities (Can affect things across Mata Nui and the Matoran Universe). | At least Interplanetary Standard Equipment: *'Kraahkan:' The Great Mask of Shadows, the only one of its kind. It grants Teridax control over elemental shadow over great distances, and it also allows him to see the darkness in the hearts of others. If any non-Makuta being attempts to touch it, it violently attacks them. *'Staff of Darkness:' A large, bladed staff which Teridax can use to channel his control over shadows. It can also be used to convert light and Protodermis into shadow. Intelligence: Genius. Teridax is a brilliant strategist who has spent thousands of years carefully planning and executing a specific plan to usurp control of the Matoran Universe. Even his failures and setbacks are a part of his plans, and he almost always finds a way to work a situation out in his favor. As with all Makuta, Teridax has a deep understanding of the world and how it works, as well, and is capable of molding Protodermis into the shapes of Rahi and dangerous viruses. Weaknesses: Teridax is extremely arrogant and is vulnerable to light. He can only use one of the Kraata powers at a time. In his Antidermis form, he can only access his mental powers, is weaker than normal, and needs a body to contain his essence so he doesn’t dissipate. | Teridax remains extremely arrogant, and has lost many of his body-based powers, such as his regeneration and shapeshifting. The Great Spirit Robot must be constantly maintained by the Matoran within to remain functional. Key: Base | Great Spirit Robot Note: While the Red Star has been stated by Word of God to be incapable of surpassing the speed of light, Mata Nui travelled across the universe in a short timeframe with it. Notable Attacks / Techniques Makuta: Teridax is one of the Makuta, a powerful race of hundred beings created at the beginning of the Matoran Universe by Mata Nui. Although once a biomechanical being, Teridax has evolved past a physical body like the rest of his kind, taking on a form of pure Antidermis, though he requires a body to fully utilize his power and prevent his essence from drifting apart. *'Antidermis:' Teridax’s true form is Antidermis, in the form of gaseous energy and contained within his armor. Due to his energy-based body, Teridax does not need to eat, drink, sleep, or breathe. If his physical body is destroyed or severely damaged, Teridax can leave it in his Antidermis form. In this form, he is much weaker, and cannot use his body-based powers, only his mind-based ones. He can possess others, though he cannot possess bodies that are already occupied. If he doesn’t get a body or container to contain his essence within two weeks, he will dissipate and die. *'Kraata Creation:' Teridax can create Kraata, slug-like shadow beings born from his own body. While Kraata by themselves are weak, they can be used to create and power the Rahkshi, the destructive "sons" of the Makuta. There are forty-two variants of Kraata, and thus forty-two variants of Rahkshi, each possessing a unique power of the Makuta. *'Shadow:' Teridax has control over the element of Shadow, allowing him to control and manipulate darkness. He can cast areas in deep shadows, and his Shadows are particularly strong against Light. **'Shadow Hand:' By extending a hand of Shadow from his chest, which he can also channel through tools, Teridax can pull others into his body and absorb them, breaking them down into energy. To prevent danger to himself, Teridax must overpower their will as soon as possible. *'Shapeshifting:' Makuta are shapeshifters, able to change their forms as they please. Teridax can assume the appearances of others, and can grow new limbs and features, such as wings. By absorbing other beings, they can use the energy they gain through this to gain further mass and grow larger. *'Telepathy:' All Makuta are telepaths, and Teridax’s telepathic power is among the greatest of his kind. He can easily read and manipulate even the minds of Toa, and is capable of subtly guiding his opponents without them even being aware. His own mind is shielded from telepathic assault, making it difficult to see or affect his thoughts; when Takadox attempted to hypnotize him, Teridax was not affected in the least, and Takanuva could not discern his thoughts even when they were fused. *'Virus Creation:' Teridax can create energy-based viruses from Protodermis, the material that makes up all things in the Matoran Universe. These viruses do not affect purely organic beings, but are very effective on even any partly mechanical organisms. These viruses are instrumental in the creation of Rahi, and Teridax once used one that was powerful enough to put Mata Nui into a deep sleep, even in the Great Spirit Robot. Kraata Powers: As with most Makuta, Teridax possesses all forty-two of the powers used by the forty-two variants of Kraata and, thus, Rahkshi. Some of these powers are already provided otherwise due to his nature as a Makuta, such as shapeshifting and mind reading. He can only have one of these powers active at a time, but he can easily and rapidly switch between them. *'Accuracy:' Regardless of the environment and its condition, or the distance of its target and its size, Teridax can strike with pinpoint accuracy. *'Adaptation:' Teridax can instantly adapt in any situation so as to gain any advantage possible. *'Anger:' Teridax can easily turn even the closest allies against each other by filling their hearts with uncontrollable rage, making it difficult for them to see reason. Even the slightest differences in opinion lead to fights when this ability is active. *'Chain Lightning:' Teridax can control powerful bolts of lightning that jump between multiple targets. *'Chameleon:' By blending into his environment, Teridax can become essentially invisible. *'Confusion:' Teridax can form an aura that can reduce even the Toa Nuva to mindless fools. *'Cyclone:' Like a Toa of Air, Teridax can manipulate the wind to form powerful gale-force winds, tornadoes, and cyclones. *'Darkness:' Teridax can absorb all the light in an area, snuffing out even the smallest flames and leaving nothing but pure darkness. *'Density Control:' Teridax has absolute control over his own density, allowing him to make himself as hard as Protosteel, decrease his density to increase his agility, or even render himself temporarily intangible, allowing him to phase through matter. He can manipulate the density of others as long as he can make contact, as well. *'Disintegration:' With ease, Teridax can reduce even the most durable of objects to dust, breaking down their molecular structure. *'Dodge:' Through this ability, striking Teridax becomes even more difficult, as he gains the ability to dodge even the swiftest of attacks. *'Elasticity:' Teridax can stretch his body to great lengths with ease, and can make himself flexible and elastic enough to simply snap back from physical blows and stretch around blades. *'Electricity:' Teridax can surround himself with an electric field, which he can manipulate to make forcefields and electrocute his opponents. *'Fear:' Those in Teridax’s presence are assaulted by a petrifying fear that can reach the hearts of even the great Toa Nuva, rendering them too horrified to fight back. *'Fire Resistance:' Teridax can survive in the deepest reaches of a volcano and bathe in magma without being harmed in the slightest. *'Gravity:' Teridax can manipulate gravity to lift and move around objects and opponents, or crush them with intense gravitational forces. *'Heat Vision:' Teridax can project long-range, high-power beams of heat from his eyes to ignite anything within his vision. *'Hunger:' With but a touch, Teridax can drain all the strength of an opponent and take it for himself. *'Ice Resistance:' Teridax can survive long periods of time spent frozen solid without harm. *'Illusion:' Teridax can shape complex, realistic, and long-term illusions to haunt and immobilize his foes, and can even create convincing doppelgangers with very real power from the darkness he detects in his opponent’s hearts. *'Insect Control:' Teridax can summon and control insects from across the Matoran Universe to serve and protect him, even entire hives of great, powerful insects. *'Invulnerability:' This power greatly increases Teridax’s resilience, granting him resistance to the powerful elemental attacks of Toa and making physical attacks almost useless. *'Laser Vision:' Teridax can fire high-power concentrated laser beams from his eyes. *'Magnetism:' Teridax can use magnetism to manipulate metals from his surroundings, shaping them into weapons and armor, or reducing them to an unrecognizable scrap. *'Mind Reading:' Teridax can invade the minds of the strongest Toa and Turaga and read their minds as if they were open books, allowing him to react to attacks before they occur. *'Molecular Disruption:' Teridax can completely disintegrate any inorganic object with a touch, and can form disruption fields that eat away at his surroundings. *'Plant Control:' All the plants in Teridax’s surroundings bow to his will, allowing him to grow and use them as he pleases. He can form toxic, poisonous thorns, and creepers that rapidly grow and ensnare his opponents. *'Plasma:' Teridax can fire superheated plasma to vaporize objects with ease, and can superheat the same objects on contact. He can also form solid constructs out of plasma. *'Poison:' Teridax’s presence alone is toxic, poisoning his surroundings, even the soil, preventing plants from growing and making his opponents severely ill. *'Power Scream:' Teridax can release a high-power scream that can be heard all across the island of Mata Nui, with enough power to shatter stone and deafen his opponents. *'Quick Healing:' Teridax heals from wounds at a rapid rate, even serious ones, and can heal others just the same. *'Rahi Control:' Teridax can control all the Rahi, the biomechanical lifeforms that make up the Matoran Universe’s wildlife. *'Shapeshifting:' Teridax has complete control over his body’s shape, though he must absorb other beings to increase his mass. *'Shattering:' Teridax can create high-power explosions on contact and from a distance. *'Silence:' Teridax can surround himself with an aura of silence that absorbs all sound, deafening his opponents. He can even absorb sound with a touch. *'Sleep:' Teridax can immediately induce a deep sleep in his opponents. *'Slowness:' With his presence, Teridax can slow down his opponents, even completely stopping all movement in an area if he so wishes. *'Sonics:' Teridax can manipulate and produce intense sound waves capable of shaking objects apart and disrupting their molecular structure. *'Stasis Field:' By making eye contact with an opponent, Teridax can trap them indefinitely in a stasis field. *'Teleportation:' Teridax can easily teleport great distances, to places he cannot see. *'Vacuum:' Teridax can manipulate vacuums to absorb air, to pull and push himself or his opponents around, to tear them apart with great concussive force, or to suffocate them. *'Weather Control:' At will, Teridax can cause great rainstorms, thunderstorms and blizzards, or drape himself in a heavy fog. The Great Spirit Robot: After taking control over the Great Spirit Robot and being awoken within it, Teridax’s powers grew greatly. Standing at forty-million feet tall, the Great Spirit Robot contained all of the Matoran Universe within itself. Teridax can control and manipulate the environment within the Great Spirit Robot, and can teleport those within outside to suffocate in space. It has control over all things in the Matoran Universe; all the elements that compose the world, and all the environments themselves. The robot can fire energy beams and exert powerful bursts of gravity that are capable of destroying and reforming Spherus Magna. His link to the Great Spirit Robot also greatly enhances the power of Teridax’s mental powers and illusions, to such a degree that he was able to trap Miserix in an illusion where he fully believed he was a painting, and trapped the entire Toa Hagah in one where they had defeated him. However, Teridax could no longer use his body-based powers, such as shapeshifting. The Great Spirit Robot’s power is also dependent on the constant maintenance and work of the Matoran within, and substantial damage to these systems will incapacitate it. Gallery Dume.PNG|Teridax disguised as Turaga Dume Ultimate Dume.png|Teridax's "Winged Titan" form (or "Ultimate Dume") after absorbing Nidhiki, Krekka, and Nivawk Matoran Teridax.PNG|Teridax disguised as a Matoran Vortex Teridax.PNG|Teridax's "Vortex" form Movie Teridax.PNG|Teridax's appearance in the Mask of Light film Makuta Nui.png|"Makuta Nui", one of the many forms Teridax can take Maxilos.PNG|Teridax possessing the Maxilos, with the Spinax hound Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bionicle Category:Lego Category:Absorption Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Air Users Category:Antagonists Category:Book Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Darkness Users Category:Disease Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Energy Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Fear Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Giants Category:Glass Cannons Category:Gravity Users Category:Hax Category:Healers Category:Illusionists Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Leaders Category:Lightning Users Category:Magnekinesis Users Category:Makuta Category:Male Characters Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Movie Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Possession Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Sleep Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sound Users Category:Staff Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Traitors Category:Villain Characters Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2